


Everything is just right

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Don't you agree?





	Everything is just right

Our story begins in Percy and Oliver Weasley's house, their baby was just born yesterday and they're thriving as parents.

Oliver smiled. "This is perfect, isn't it?"

Percy smirked. "Being a sleep deprived parent?"

Oliver beamed, "No, our little family; Perce. Everything is just right."

Percy said, "I agree, there's nothing more I could ever want in life."

Oliver grinned. "Little Lucas is the perfect addition to our family."


End file.
